When the Meetings Cease
by Fiski
Summary: Two kingdoms. Two boys. What happens when these two souls meet? A kind of medieval-ish human AU. DenNor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hei everyone, Fiski is back with a DenNor. **

**Because OTP.**

**Anyways; this was originally a project for my English class, and I decided to share it with you all. **

**here reader, taKE A STORY ABOUT MY FAVOURITE LITTLE WAFFLE COOKIE BOYS-**

**Reviews are much appreciated, and I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned. (I would like them to be real though. Babbus. )**

* * *

Once, there were two boys. One went by the name of Mathias Køhler, who was, to put it gently, rather unlucky. His mother had died while bringing him into this world, and his father struggled to keep their small bakery going in the large kingdom of Tilbedelse. Sales were quite low, and so Mathias never had enough to eat, hardly ever got a chance to bathe, and only owned tattered, ripped, worn and faded clothes, which weren't very attractive to begin with. Not to mention the fact that his hair was constantly gravity-defying and never seemed to be able to go flat, and was much like a golden spurt of flames, which the other boys in his village made fun of him for. Yet every single day, he seemed to be able to go about his life with a smile plastered onto his face, ocean blue eyes glistening with a sparkle deep within them.

Now, on the very edge of Tilbedelse lay the Skjebne River. It was quite a small river, yet it was incredibly beautiful. It was surrounded by trees as it was in the middle of a forest, and the sun shone through the deep green leaves and reflected off the surface of the water, causing it to glimmer and shine gloriously like the most precious diamonds, hence the name. A small population of fish lived in it, sliding over all the pebbles and splashing around, making the river a popular fishing spot. This river will be important as our tale continues, so don't forget it.

On the other side of the Skjebne River lay Lojalitet. And of course, it had many people in it, but the one that's important now is a thin, short, pale boy called Lukas Bondevik. This boy was actually the prince of Lojalitet, but stayed inside so often nobody knew what he looked like. He was the exact opposite of our hero Mathias, never showing any emotion and acting cold towards everyone. However, Lukas always went down to the Skjebne, just to sit on the riverbanks, roll up his pants and dip his feet in the cool water and just relax and take a break from all his princely duties. He always did so in secret, as his father, the king, would never approve of him stooping as low as a peasant.

And this, dear reader, is how Mathias and Lukas met.

Mathias was simply going down to the river to collect water, like he always did, when he spotted what looked like the silhouette of another person. So, being the curious boy he was, he ran over to investigate, and left his water bucket behind. (Being the careless boy he was.) As he drew closer, he found that the person was, in fact, Lukas. Of course, Mathias had no idea Lukas was the prince of Lojalitet, but as he was naturally friendly to everyone, he called out a "Hello!" and waved energetically. Lukas had looked up, visibly startled at being found and being spoken to, especially without any form of recognition that he was of the highest nobility, and nodded at Mathias in a way of greeting and acknowledgement. He then shifted his gaze back to the shining, rippling water of the river. Lukas was a rather shy boy to begin with, but with someone who was so...loud and straightforward, he was definitely not willing to have any kind of conversation. Unfortunately for him, Mathias had other ideas. He hiked up his trousers, and walked through the last bit of chilly water, climbed onto the riverside where Lukas was sitting, and plopped down next to him. Once he has submersed his feet in the water, he let out a small sigh and smiled.

"Nice, isn't it? That's why yer here, right? And it's such a nice day too! Ahh this feels so _calming_, no wonder ye were dipping yer feet in! I know I already said that, but I had to again! Hey, what's your name? I'm Mathias." At this, Mathias held out his hand. Lukas took it hesitantly, shook once, then withdrew.

"Lukas. And you talk far too much. I don't even know you." Wrong thing to say. Mathias' smile grew even wider, if that was possible, and he exclaimed, "Then we'll just haveta get to know eachother, won't we?" At the same time, he couldn't help but think how smooth and soft Lukas' voice was. It was so nice to listen to.

As Lukas stared at Mathias in disbelief, he saw he couldn't be shaken. Lukas groaned before caving in. "Fine, we'll "get to know eachother", but not today. Go home, come back tomorrow. I'll be here at sunset. If you're late, I'm leaving." So Lukas stood up and left, leaving Mathias happy he had finally made a friend; one of the many things he'd never had.

As he had promised, Lukas was at the Skjebne just as the sun began to set the next day. Mathias ran up to him, a small parcel in hand, shouting a greeting and waving as he had done the day before. Lukas waved back, and there they were, sitting next to each other, shoes tossed aside, and feet dipped in the river, despite this place usually being where people went when they wanted to be alone. Mathias unwrapped his parcel, which was filled with wienerbrød. "Take one." Mathias said, holding out the package. Plucking one delicately from the pile, Lukas obeyed, and his eyes lit up like stars. "These are amazing..." He muttered, never having tasted something so nice in his short life of twelve years.

"Heh, I know. Everyone back where I live loves 'm, but I managed to get these for ya. Oh, but I want some too." As Mathias said this, Lukas chuckled quietly, amused at his happiness and the simple fact that he, a serious, stoic prince was now eating flaky, crumbling tarts with a commoner. This surprised him. It sounded so silly in his mind, yet he enjoyed it so much. Maybe he could finally be happy, with someone who was practically made of happiness as his one and only friend…

And so, every single day, Mathias and Lukas would meet by the riverside, Mathias carrying leftover goods from his father's bakery, and Lukas would bring… well, himself. But Lukas always appreciated him just coming there, so it didn't matter if he got nothing in return. Lukas' friendship was worth more than all the pastries he could ever bring to him. Obviously, Lukas ended up having to tell Mathias he was the Prince of Lojalitet. This didn't change anything in their friendship, as Lukas had hoped. He didn't want Mathias to suddenly stop liking him, or treat him overly-formally or anything. The years went on, and they both grew into fine young men, but they never forgot to meet at sunset down by the river every day. But one day, Lukas wasn't waiting for him. Mathias waited until it was well past dark, not worrying about curfews anymore, but Lukas never arrived. He gave up, and left for home, a sinking feeling in his heart. Had Lukas forgotten him? What if...what if something terrible had happened? What if he was _dead_? No, he was overreacting. Lukas was just busy.

But Lukas didn't come to the river the next day. Or the next. Or the next. Mathias still went and waited until at least midnight, and grew more and more worried. By now he was certain something had happened to Lukas, but he was so precious, he couldn't let him die! The following evening, however, he was met with an odd sight. A boy, a few years younger than himself, maybe sixteen, with hair white as snow and skin as pale as ice sat in Lukas' place, staring at the rushing water as he chucked stones into the water.

"Um..who are ye?" Mathias asked, confused.

"Are you Mathias?" The white-haired boy barely glanced up as he said this.

"Yeah, that's me. Now tell me who ye are." Mathias narrowed his eyes. What if this boy had done something to Lukas?

"Calm down. It's not like I'm going to kill you, you're like, twice my size." The boy replied in a bored tone, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "Anyways, I'm Lukas' brother."

"Why are you here then? What happened to Lukas? Why has he been missing?" By now, Mathias was right at his side, with his face pressed right into the paler, smaller boy's cheek. He was promptly shoved off.

"Lukas is… he was ill. Very, very ill recently. He… he died."

Mathias didn't know how to react. He _couldn't_ react. His one and only friend. Gone, forever. He never even got to say goodbye.

"Due to him dying, I will be taking over the throne when our father passes. Goodbye, Mathias." The smaller boy rose, and he left. Lukas couldn't stop him, or do much of anything.

But what he did think he would do was find Lukas and give him a proper goodbye.

"Wait!"

The white haired one turned back. "What?"

"Where is he now?" Mathias would find him and let him float away, down the river. He knew it was his favourite place, so it would be perfect.

"Father left him in the old tower. He didn't know what to do with him until the burial, so he'll just be lying there, rotting. Ew." And the boy left once more.

Thank you, Lukas's brother.

Despite him knowing where the tower was, and what it looked like from Lukas' stories, he didn't exactly know how to get in. He waited until long after the sunset before even trying.

The tower was extremely tall, made of crumbling grey stone, and was absolutely covered in vines. Mathias looked up at it in despair, as there weren't any windows excluding the one at the top, much like the tower in Rapunzel.

Although, Mathias was never the sharpest sword in the box, so it took him a moment to notice the door.

What he also noticed were the glowing orbs floating around the door. They shone brilliantly, but they weren't anything he'd ever seen before. Not exactly fireflies, but more like faeries. Is that what they were? He wondered if that could be true at all. He'd been so caught up in pondering the phenomenon that was these little floating lights that he didn't notice that they had ended up drifting to circle his head. Only when one of them gently brushed his nose did he realise, and nearly cried out in shock.

"Mathi?" A tiny, thin voice came from the one that hit his nose. Mathias nodded slowly, assuming it meant him. It didn't seem as though they had the capability to speak very well, which was reasonable. With a body that tiny, they probably didn't have much lung room. Each light took a turn to speak, so that they came up with: "Mathi? Lu. Say. You. Good. He. You. Love. In. Allowed." From this, he gathered they would allow him in.

For the sake of our reader, this will be explained.

The faeries are of a special kind. They can only be seen by two soulmates, such as Mathias as Lukas were. Lukas was somehow able to form a strong connection to these faeries, and as he lay dying, as he took his last few breaths, he told them of Mathias, of how wonderful he was, how close he felt to him, and the faeries knew. They would protect Lukas, even in death, and only allow Mathias to see him. They knew he would be able to see them too. And that is how we came to this. The faeries flew through the door somehow, and opened it from the inside. Mathias entered the tower, and closed the door gently, not wanting to be seen or heard. Once he managed to get to the top of it, he was in the circular room where Lukas' corpse was left. He lay on a bed in the centre of the room, only a thin white sheet covering it, which he lay on top of. His platinum blond hair fanned out behind his head, giving Mathias a good view of his face. He looked peaceful, as if he were sleeping, the moonlight dusting his translucent skin and giving him an almost glowing quality.

Beautiful, even though he wasn't alive.

Mathias strode to where Lukas lay, and gently planted a kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye.." He whispered, lingering there for a moment. He straightened up, and just looked at the dead man for who knows how long. He didn't notice it for a while, but he was crying. Tears rolled down his cheeks even as he left, taking one last glance at Lukas.

Mathias only ever wanted to make the ones close to him happy.

If Lukas could tell him that Mathias had made him the happiest man he could imagine, he would.

* * *

**And there you have it. Thank you so much for reading.  
**

**I would also like to mention that I wrote the bit with the little faeries at one in the morning, so please excuse that aBOMINATION, that poor eXCUSE FOR WRITING- **

**OTL I feel like I did an awful job with this one...I'm sorry..**

**Translations and Badly Explained Pronunciations **

_**tilbedelse**_** -teelbuhdelseuh - worship  
**

**_skjebne_ \- shehbnuh - fate **

_**lojalitet**_ **\- lohyaleeteht - loyalty**

**_wienerbrød_ \- veenerbreuhd - Danish pastry**


	2. Reply to Reviews - Fiski

**Hallo (⌒-⌒; )**

**I received nice reviews from people...thank you so much ！ **

**Fluffy I know which one was you**

**In regards to another one saying how there's one time where Norge is called 'Erik', I'm so sorry ! As I mentioned, this started out as a school project, where I called them Erik and Anderson, but I changed it to Mathias and Lukas because for better understanding. I think I missed that one, but I'll fix it. Thank you for pointing it out though ! **

**That's all, I just wanted to thank the lovely ghosties who reviewed.**


End file.
